


and maybe then, i'll be with you in the next life (please, i beg of you)

by ha4runoshine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, F/M, Generation Swap, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, I feel bad for writing this, Role Swap, Team 7 - Freeform, This Is Sad, jinchuuriki!uchiha sasuke, minato as team 7's sensei, poor sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha4runoshine/pseuds/ha4runoshine
Summary: " you would know if you stayed, you would know if you put up a fight "or,where team minato consisted of uzumaki naruto, haruno sakura, and uchiha sasuke.where a boy full of the sun and joy dimmed,where a girl with gentle hands died in the hands of the boy she loved,where a boy who found his family lost it.or,where kakashi and sasuke switched places. now, sasuke has to watch as his world slowly crumbles and he can do nothing about it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/ Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura
Comments: 21
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> second chances don't exist, sasuke knows this all too well. he has experienced it, has felt the burning anger, has seen the world decay.
> 
> but as he glances at a dark haired boy with a sunshine smile,  
> a young girl with brown hair with gentle eyes and gentle hands,  
> a silver haired boy full of promise and protectiveness,
> 
> he believes.

❝ _your team is your family. never forget that, ne?_ ❞

* * *

one look at namikaze minato, sasuke already knew he'll be someone sasuke will cherish.

his hair was the color of the sun, kind and gentle blue eyes, a cheery tilt to his mouth as he assessed his genin team, who were merely nine year olds.

namikaze minato is an enigma, sasuke thinks as he watches his sensei laugh cheerfully at naruto's dripping form.

he has been told of tales of namikaze minato; a genius civilian-born who pushed through the horrors of war. who remade the second hokage's famous jutsu, the _hiraishin jutsu,_ and honed it until he was practically known for it. 

the yellow flash, his moniker.

his father was pleased when he found out sasuke was going to be taught by a close friend, by a genius, and by someone who was both _feared_ and _revered_. sasuke was too, until he found out that the blonde man who garnered respect and admiration was a blumbering and clumsy airhead who loved his genin too much that he seemed to be their father. he was also a man with an impossibly pretty face and a charming smile which made the ladies swoon, which made sasuke groan in exasperation, which made naruto squawk in indignation and sakura to smile dreamily. namikaze minato was an enigma, one who appeared to be kind, cheerful, loving and pretty. one who charmed their clients with his pretty smiles and gentle demeanor. one who would always think of his genin before himself.

but namikaze minato was also a shinobi.

he will kill for the benefit of the village, he will slaughter those who tried to harm his team, and he will _devour_ anyone who tries to harm those people he held dear.

_(sasuke tried not to remember minato sensei's dark eyes when a chuunin informed him of sakura's kidnapping. he tried not to remember as sweet and cheerful minato sensei left behind a carnage of slaughtered iwagakure enemy nin as he carried an unconscious and injured sakura home. he tried not to remember how minato sensei coldly killed those people who dared to kidnap sakura, how he did not even flinch, even when he faced a barely **ten** year old genin._

_namikaze minato might be kind and cheerful, but he was also a shinobi._

_and a shinobi will kill, despite their age and the age of their enemy.)_

* * *

❝ _you were always someone i cherished. tell sakura-chan i love her, 'kay?_ ❞

sasuke was twelve years old when his world started to crumble.

it started with a simple escort mission. escort a noble to rice country and protect him and his family from bandits and wandering shinobi. it wasn't a hard mission by all rights, so why, oh _why_ did it end up with a chuunin they were working with carrying sasuke's half dead body, leaving naruto to fend off that... _that monster?_

the mission was compromised from the start, sasuke already knew, but he still went with it. he was overconfident, and naruto, sweet and sun-filled naruto, paid the price for his mistake. sasuke was the team captain, he was the one who was supposed to order and save his subordinates so _why was he the one fleeing?_

the jounin they faced was huge, blue and looked like a shark. he wielded a huge blade with bandages wrapped around it and deep down, sasuke knew they did not stand a chance. a newly promoted jounin like him and two chuunin's, fighting against a hoshigaki shinobi who wielded one of kirigakure's seven blades? they were going to lose and going to _die_ in this mission, and naruto knew that. that blonde idiot who loved too much and gave too much kenw that.

sasuke was careless and his leg was bleeding profusely. there was no way for him to fight any longer and he wanted to laugh at the sheer fucking irony of it. him. the strongest one. the jounin. he was the first one to fall. the first one to be injured. it was so unbearably painful and humiliating and _why was naruto saying good bye to him with teary eyes and why was his vision going dark and why was this chuunin running away and leaving naruto alone why, why, why-_

sasuke woke up to the bright and harsh lights of the hospital. he woke up to a sobbing and screaming sakura. he woke up to a deathly pale minato, to a sobbing kushina, to a grieving hokage, to a remorseful chuunin.

october 7th, uzumaki naruto was killed in action by hoshigaki zoki.

* * *

❝ _i...i'm s-sorry...s-sasuke...-kun..._ ❞

sasuke was thirteen when half of his heart died.

he remembers it being a complete shitshow for a mission. he and sakura was to regroup with another group of chuunin and jounin when they were ambushed by kirigakure shinobi. sasuke leapt into the fray, eyes swirling as he slashed whoever crossed him.

he forgot about sakura, and she paid for it.

sakura was a medic, the support one. she may be good at taijutsu, but she's been so focused on healing and breathing life onto half dead people that she lacked the fighting skills to defend herself against so many opponents.

her cry made sasuke snap.

he looks at where she was, dread pooling in his gut when he sees the sword impaling where her heart was, and the world _burned_.

sasuke did not remember the events clearly, but he did remember the waves of anger and grief drowning him, suffocating him as he clutched sakura's cooling body, screaming in anger as his eyes painfully lapsed into the second and most dangerous stage of the sharingan.

the mangyeko sharingan.

he remembers a purple armor coating him as he muttered and cried apologies to sakura. he remembers her hands cupping his face. he remembers her uttering the words that both broke and saved him.

"i...i love you...sasuke...-kun..."

sasuke was thirteen when his world burned.

* * *

❝ _friend killer, huh? that suits me._ ❞

sasuke was fourteen when he lost himself.

he threw himself into ANBU, killing numerous and numerous of people for the sake of his village and it's people. he killed, he murdered, he tortured to make the people of konoha safe, even when it's villagers turned their backs on him

_ "friend killer uchiha sasuke!"  
"the rest of his team died when he was in command." _

sasuke ignores the whispers, the glances, and the accusations.

because all of it was true, anyway.

* * *

❝ _even you weren't safe from my curse, huh?_ ❞

sasuke was fourteen when his family died.

he remembers the nine tailed monster looming over the village. he remembers the destruction, the death, the blood that surrounded the village. mist of blood lazily swirled around the village as the nine tails destroyed the home he protected.

he remembers the shinigami looming over minato sensei, his hokage cloak whipping around him as he smiles sadly at sasuke.

_ "you're the only one who i can trust." _

he remembers waking up to the makeshift hospital, his chakra heavy and violent. he remembers waking up to the news that the only family he had left was gone too, sacrificed himself for the benefit of the village. kushina was gone, too. died when the kyuubi was extracted from her.

sasuke was fourteen when he gave up.

* * *

he threw himself into ANBU, training until the sun came up to adjust to the new chakra he had to use. he threw himself into the dangerous missions, hoping that maybe he'll die in a new mission but whenever he attempted to, the scowl of naruto, the disappointed look in sakura, and the expectant gaze of minato sensei made him stop.

he'd try.

_(he'd try, even if blood coated his hands._

_he'd try, for his family.)_

* * *

the uchiha clan was massacred one night when he was on a mission. killed by uchiha itachi, heir of the clan.

there was only one survivor, and that was uchiha obito, age seven. 

he did not cry.

* * *

sasuke placed his mask down, his coal eyes tired and heavy.

the sandaime looks at him wearily, his lips pulled into a tired smile. "be a jounin sensei and guide the next generation, sasuke-kun."

_(he flinches because the last one who called him that died. he wonders if sakura will still love him if she sees him. he wonders if naruto will still be able to look at him with his bloodstained hands. he wonders if minato sensei will still ruffle his hair.)_

sasuke wanted to argue, to say that his talents laid in killing and not teaching. his talents laid where he could kill and kill and kill and he will no longer feel remorse.

but he's a good shinobi and good shinobi's don't argue with their kage.

he bows and accepts the flak jacket.

_(his nightmares were more vivid than usual this time. sakura yelling at him on why did he let her die, naruto screaming why he left him, and minato sensei looking at him with disgust._

_he knew they won't ever do this. knew sakura will never blame him. knew naruto was too selfless. knew minato looked at him like a son._

_but maybe he's tired and he's done, so he accepts their words.)_

* * *

he stares at his team and asks the world _why me?_

uchiha obito, and sasuke could already see naruto's sunshine smile overlapping his.  
nohara rin, and sasuke could already feel the warmth of sakura's healing chakra.  
hatake kakashi, and sasuke could already see the protectiveness in him, so reminiscent of his own when his team was still alive.

but maybe this time, there will be a second chance.

so he grunts, nods, and tells them,

"team seven led by uchiha sasuke? meet me in the roof."

maybe this time, he can save them and prevent their team dying.

maybe this time, he can be someone's salvation, instead of being their destruction.


	2. second chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sasuke didn't want to become close to the new team seven. he didn't want to go through another heartache of losing another person.
> 
> but when some foolish missing-nin attempted to go after his team, well, sasuke was feared for a reason after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "sensei..." rin broke the silence, tears of relief springing up in her eyes. she knelt over kakashi and obito, hands glowing green as she stares at him in relief.
> 
> something in his heart panged, and for a moment, a visage of sakura overlapped rin's and he had to swallow the bile coming up.
> 
> "i'm here rin. i'm here."

sasuke ran, adrenaline pumping his veins as his eyes swirled dangerously with the blood red dojutsu of his clan. fury and worry burned through his veins, curling his blood hotly as he gritted his teeth. his anger was palpable, killing intent thickening the air and making it harder to breathe. a few feet away from him, one of his summons, a hawk, flew through the air as he led sasuke to where his team was.

where that _bastard_ took his team, his family, the people he swore to protect.

the same _bastard_ that was now burning in the holy flames of the uchiha clan.

sasuke wanted him to suffer. wanted him to experience the hell and pain for taking his kids away. he wanted that bastard to feel the agony and the desperation his kids probably felt when they were taken away. sasuke wanted him to _burn._

so amaterasu granted his wish, and burn he did.

"sasuke-sama! they are a few feet away from us!" his summon, akira, caws as he dived to where sasuke was. sasuke nodded, petting the hawk slightly. "thank you akira. please patrol the vicinity and call for me if there are any enemies left." sasuke tells him quietly and akira nodded, spreading his elegant and beautiful wings before taking off to do so.

sasuke approached where his kids were, his heart pounding. he didn't know what he will see. rin, with a sword though her chest? obito, with deep cuts and blood seeping through his torn clothes? or kakashi, broken and shattered at the death of his team mates?

sasuke shook these thoughts off, breathing heavily as he enters a dug out cave. there were torches placed on the cavern walls, flickering with little life. sasuke made his way to where his team was, swallowing when he hears the hitched breaths of both of his male team members.

when he came upon them, sasuke could cry in relief.

rin was in the middle, lips wobbling and eyes terrified but determined. her hands were glowing with the green chakra of medical ninjutsu, hands trembling. kakashi and obito were both awake, though they seemed injured. there was a blooming bruise on obito's face and his goggles were broken. kakashi's wrist seemed broken, but he was fine either way.

at his entrance, rin snapped her head, her other hand clutching a kunai as she prepares for the worst.

when she sees him, her kunai trembled, tears filling her eyes as her lips trembled.

"sensei..." rin whimpers, choking as she stares at sasuke. there were hand imprints on rin's throat, and sasuke felt his anger flare. that bastard dared to strangle sweet, innocent rin? 

sasuke wished he cut him up before burning him.

"i'm here, rin. i'm here." sasuke whispers, walking closer and kneeling before his team. the three genin's looked at him, relief, terror and surprise in their eyes. "sasuke-sensei...!" rin cries out, throwing herself on him. sasuke easily caught the sobbing girl on his arms, rubbing her back as she cries and cries and _cries._ "i was so scared...! he hurt obito and and and he hurt kakashi-kun and he strangled me and and and...!" rin sobs, shaking as she clutched onto sasuke like he was her lifeline. sasuke closes his eyes, and sighs. "sorry i was late." he apologzies sincerely, feeling relief swell up in him

the three shook their heads, smiling at him.

"we knew you were coming sensei. and that was all that mattered." obito spoke in a quiet voice, smiling.

and sasuke bows his head, and cried quietly.

* * *

"my team consisted of haruno sakura, uzumaki naruto, and our jounin-sensei was namikaze minato."

the bonfire crackled at his words, and the fire seemingly illuminated sasuke's face. in front of him, his three genin members stared at him with wide eyes. 

he knew why.

sasuke made sure he won't get attached. he didn't want to lose anyone ever again. he didn't want to feel that gaping and aching hole in his heart if someone precious to him died again. he didn't go to the ramen invites, didn't want to go to the same place where his team frequently visited before everything went to hell and he was left alone.

sasuke closed his eyes, mustering the courage to open up. this was his team. he knew of their past. he knew everything about them.

but they didn't know anything about him.

he tried to ignore their down expressions whenever he would reject their offers for ramen. tried to ignore their sad eyes whenever he would leave immediately. tried to ignore how they kept chasing him.

but his team was targeted and all because of the bounty in his head.

he won't allow it any logner.

"we grew up with war looming over our heads. we became genin's at age nine and thrusted right at the frontlines of the war." sasuke echoes, staring at the fire. "i was the mid-range fighter. uzumaki naruto was the close range fighter and sakura was our medic. the three of us were close, like family. minato-sensei, who you all know as the fourth hokage, was like an overbearing parent." sasuke chuckles hollowly, remembering moments where minato worried much more than kushina. he looks up, seeing their expressions.

"in the end, i was the only one left."

three sharp intakes of breaths. rin and obito's eyes turned teary while kakashi held sadness in his eyes. sasuke quirks an empty smile, sighing.

"naruto was killed in action by a hoshigaki during one of our missions. i was the jounin in charge and yet, i was the one who was taken out first and i had to go back with a chuunin carrying me. naruto stayed back to fight him off and paid the price for it." he stated, the words feeling like sandpaper in his mouth. the horrified expressions in his genin's face made sasuke feel dry. hollow.

"sakura was killed in action during one of our runs. we were to regroup with one of the chuunin divisions and destroy a bridge when we were ambushed. i lept into action and forgot about her. she died through a katana to her heart and in my arms. i awakened the mangyeko sharingan because of it." sasuke explains, closing his eyes as his traitorous brain sent him the image of sakura bleeding out in his arms, her love and her pain.

"minato sensei died sealing the kyuubi inside of me twelve years ago. his wife, kushina nee-san, was the previous jinchuuriki. she died after the kyuubi got ripped out off her." sasuke stated hollowly, staring at his hands. he still remembered that day. remembered him screaming himself hoarse as he begged for minato-sensei to stay, to be alive. to be with him.

minato-sensei only smiled sadly and said _'i'm sorry.'_

sasuke opens his eyes, smiling bitterly. "the three of you reminded me too much of my old team. i couldn't look at obito without seeing the deep cuts, i couldn't look at rin without seeing the katana through her heart. i couldn't look at kakashi and see my broken self if you two died." sasuke says, his voice cracking. "today was a wakeup call to me. i'm tired of being broken. i want to see the three of you outlive my previous team. i want the three of you to outlive me." sasuke's voice breaks, and he watches as rin and obito leapt, crashing on him as they cried. kakashi was more calmer in his approach, but he too hugged sasuke, albeit a bit awkwardly. 

sasike clsoes his eyes and through his eyelids, he thinks he can see sakura's soft and gentle eyes, naruto's sunshine grin, and minato's fatherly smile. and he thinks,

_'maybe i can heal.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SELF INDULGENT PLS DON'T SCREAM *hides in a hole*
> 
> many ppl requested another chapter so i merely delivered it hehe
> 
> soft sasuke?? beating up mssing-nins who tried to hurt his team ? ? ? YES PLEASE I AM HERE TO SERVE
> 
> don't forget to leave a kudos if you haven't!!! <333


End file.
